Perdue ou brisée? Brisée ou perdue? Surement les deux finalement
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. JPLE. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mais tous ignore à quel point tout ça me travaille là-haut. Parce que je fais semblant d'aller bien, pour qu'on ne pose pas de question, parce que je ne veux pas en parler. Alors je joue le jeu devant tout le monde. Et tout le monde y croit.


Perdue ou brisée? Brisée ou perdue? Surement les deux finalement.

* * *

Je suis perdue.

Je ne m'y retrouve plus, tout se cogne dans ma tête, c'est la foire là-haut. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ce que je croyais vrai depuis toujours m'est finalement apparu complètement faux. Tout est chamboulé. J'ai la tête sens dessus dessous. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je n'ai plus aucun de pied à terre, rien sur quoi me reposer. Tous mes points de repère ont disparu. Rien ne me paraît avoir du sens. A part lui. Lui que j'ai tant voulu ignorer et ne pas croire. Lui qui a toujours été là pour moi, alors que je ne le remarquais même pas. Lui que j'ai fini par voir pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mais tous ignore à quel point tout ça me travaille là-haut. Parce que je fais semblant d'aller bien, pour qu'on ne pose pas de question, parce que je ne veux pas en parler. Alors je joue le jeu devant tout le monde. Et tout le monde y croit. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Je garde tout pour moi, je gère tout ça dans ma tête, toute seule, sans avoir besoin de personne. Jusqu'au jour où tout explose. Où toutes ces pensées, tous ces sentiments refoulés ont besoin de sortir, retenus depuis trop longtemps. Et ça fait mal. Tout explose dans ma tête, tout se mélange, tout m'embrouille, et j'ai envie de hurler, d'extérioriser tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillent. De pleurer. J'ai envie de crier pour oublier. Car une fois que ça part dans tous les sens, ça te brise, te déchire de l'intérieur, te faisant subir une affliction immensurable. Et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Tu ne peux que subir tout ça en espérant que cela passera. Mais tu espères en sachant très bien que non. Ou en tout cas pas tout seul. Il faudra forcément un déclic, quelque chose qui remettra tout dans l'ordre, toutes tes pensées, tous tes sentiments à la bonne place. Quelque chose que te réparera de l'intérieur. Mais en attendant ce déblocage, tu ne peux que souffrir. Ou alors, si tu es courageux, tu peux toujours tenter de trouver comment te reconstruire. Mais je pense que ça sera long et non sans peine.

Pour ma part, je ne pense pas avoir être courageuse ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Non. Je fais juste la seule chose qui semble avoir du sens pour moi. La seule chose qui me parait à faire. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes que je sais encore présente sur mon visage, ni de me débarrasser de mon chaos et de ma détresse lisible sur mon visage. Je me lève, ne fais pas attention à ce que je porte –je ne sais même plus- ni à si je suis présentable, et descends les escaliers menant à la salle commune. J'arrive au milieu de tous les élèves, je sais qu'ils m'observent, certain se posant des questions, mais je n'y fais pas attention je le repère dans un coin de la salle, posé avec ses amis, souriant, comme à son habitude. Le voir me remonte légèrement le moral. Je m'avance vers lui et je crois qu'il m'a remarquée, car il se lève et s'approche doucement de moi, d'abord souriant, puis soudain sérieux et inquiet, s'apercevant surement de mon état et de mes larmes qui menacent de couler à nouveau. Sans avoir besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il me prend dans ses bras et me caresse le dos, les cheveux. Il ne me pose pas de question quand à mon comportement, malgré mes années d'ignorances. Je n'en peux plus. Je me sens bien. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis perdue. Mais j'aime être là, dans ses bras. Alors je ne me pose pas plus de question. J'en ai marre d'être indécise, de douter. Alors cette fois je fonce, sans penser à rien d'autre. Je l'embrasse, passant une main dans sa tignasse, l'autre lui caressant légèrement la joue. Je perçois son étonnement que je comprends tout à fait, puis souris quand il répond finalement à mon baiser. J'aurai tout le temps plus tard pour tout lui expliquer, mais là, maintenant, je me fiche qu'il comprenne quelque chose ou non, je veux juste profiter. Je veux juste me reconstruire, me réparer. Je veux qu'il me répare. Je ne veux plus être brisée. Je me fiche des autres qui ne comprennent rien, qui se posent des questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune envie de répondre. Je me laisse juste aller. Je me sens bien, enfin, pour de vrai. Je me sens réparée. Entière.

* * *

Et voilà un petit OS sur les sentiments de Lily -reflétant un peu les miens- qui dans tout son bordel ne voit que James pour l'aider, la reconstruire. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que ces deux-là sont tombés amoureux.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review ;)


End file.
